Factories are often built rapidly in the manufacturing industry to accommodate expanded production. However, since the processing at individual process points has been conventionally developed on a case-by-case basis according to the production process of the factory newly built, this has led to overlapping of development costs. This has been the same when updating the production management system of an existing factory.
In view of this drawback, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 9-267239 relating to the management of product information, wherein the technique is proposed for the comprehensive, waste-free management of information concerning the production or manufacture of products and parts (components).
However, this prior art merely proposes designing process points for producing a product and generating an operational standard, and makes no suggestions on generation and management of production processing structure in the factory production management system.